1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel molding of the type wherein a retainer is snapped into a base to hold the panel fixed within a support.
2. State of the Prior Art
In office partition systems, it is common to provide a plurality of support posts interconnected by rigid wall panels. The wall panels can be glass, in whole or in part, plywood, or plastic or combinations thereof. The panels can vary in thickness from one-quarter to three-quarters of an inch. Typically, such panels are supported by removable braces between top and bottom marginal edges and are connected to the vertical support posts at the sides.
In one system, modular panel units are constructed in one piece and joined to other such modular units at the support posts. Such units are bulky, heavy and thus difficult to handle. Further, the heaviness of the panels causes excessive stress at the joints of those panels which are only supported at one edge during the assembly process. Such stress may require additional labor to hold the panel until it is fully supported at both sides thereof. Once the system is constructed, it is difficult to change and modify the panels without substantial efforts.
In order to overcome the problems inherent in the prefabricated panel system, it has been proposed to assemble the framework for the panels first and to thereafter assemble the panels to the framework. Assembly of the panels is much easier and substitution of panels is greatly facilitated by this system. However, suitable molding which is easy to assemble, yet which holds the panel securely to the framework, must be provided. Further, the moldings must be easily removed so that the panels can be replaced or disassembled.
One prior molding system includes an L-shaped base which is secured to a frame post through a suitable adhesive and a retainer which is snap-fit into the base. An upstanding flange on the base abuts one marginal facing edge of the panel and a flange on the retainer abuts the other marginal facing edge of the panel. The base has a series of longitudinal grooves in its top surface to receive a retainer projection through which the retainer is held on the base.
Unfortunately, variations in size and shapes of the panel can cause difficulties in the assembly and maintenance of this molding system. The variation in the thickness and shape results in an outward force on partitions of the retainer flange which, through a bending moment, tends to pull the projection out of the base groove. Further, once seated, the retainer is difficult to dislodge from the base.